friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Angels
This is a story of Perseverance and Bravery. It’s about standing up to your fears, even when everyone tells you that you can’t. It’s about unexpected loyalty and unexpected love. But above all, it’s a story of hope, and never giving up. Sunstreak Red-Trot. A Pegasus-Pony hybrid. The daughter of Equestria’s best runner and Equestria’s best flier. From foalhood, it was obvious she would live up to her parents’ legacy. But when she performs an unexpected sacrifice, she will never fly again. 'Chapter 1: Parent's Love' For all the moons that passed Equestrian, those two were fated to be together. They were the king and queen of speed, the swiftness of land and sky. The unbroken love between a strong Earth Pony, and a fiery Pegasus. The day was shining and young for everypony in the Sun-drenched town of Ponyville. Blue skies shone overhead, with any sparse clouds quickly kicked away by the few Pegasi roaming the skies. Birds sang a harmonious melody in the background. Trees were rustled by a soft breeze, blowing down the last of the Autumn leaves. Rejuvenating scents of freshness and coolness lingered in the air. The grass was sweet and green, layered over with dew. Storm clouds could be seen approaching from the east horizon. But those would be a later worry. Crash! A hoof slammed into the Earth, crushing lush grass and wildflowers underhoof. A Cream-colored earth pony darted through a hilly meadow, taking long strides with ease. Her layered mane and short bobtail flew out behind her as she raced towards a distant line of trees. Her cowboy-style hat was pinned sideways to her forelock, an effect from the sheer speed she moved with. She was panting, hard. The ponies' teeth were gritted, her entire body tense. But she moved with unmatched grace and agility, taking the uphills with strength and downhills with speed. A glint of determination glitter in her odd purple eyes. Sweat flew from her brow as she swerved to run parallel to the Trees, down the winding path that went east to Sweet Apple Acres. Savannah trot was a fast pony. One of the fastest that Equestria had seen, actually. She ruled the track, and races in all their forms. You wouldn't doubt it when I say: she was a mighty fine athlete indeed. High above the running Earth Pony, another soared to greet the sun. His mane was thick, and the color of dying embers. His tail was a mass of yellow and red stripes. The wings that held him aloft matched his mane in hue, but blurred into his orange coat at the shoulder. With his eyes fixed on Savannah, the stallion darted from cloud to cloud, following her down the path. Surprisingly, there was no sound as he landed on each cloud, like a lightweight feather, only to leave it unfazed. From below, he was an orange blur. And Savannah ran on, completely oblivious to his presence. He stopped to hover, staring as she raced into the distance before plopping onto a soft cloud. Scorcher Red. An esteemed Pegasus- at least in Cloudsdale. But in person, he was rather timid. It was only one thing that made him renounced: His Speed. Rainbow Dash was probably the only pony faster than him in the air. Category:Content (Queen Lapis) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)